


Distasteful Pizza Date

by DotMatrixPrinter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emetophilia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DotMatrixPrinter/pseuds/DotMatrixPrinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a date gone horribly wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distasteful Pizza Date

"Oh God," you say to yourself as you get up out of your squeaky office chair. An all too familiar feeling rises in your stomach, but you attempt to swallow it down. You think you can handle yourself with your big "date" on her way to your hive. You look in the mirror at your messy black hair and pale gray skin. Dear Lord your horns are short. Nubby, too. Good thing your date is blind. A "clickclickclick" sound comes from downstairs. It's your doorbell, a crab snapping its claws in anger. The anxiety rushes up your throat (along with your lunch) but you force it down as you open the door.  
"Hello, Karkat."  
Jesus fuck her voice is like a chocolate fountain making love to a- NO don'tthinkaboutfooddon'tthinkaboutfood!   
"H-hello Terezi. You look nice."  
The anxiety in your voice is so thick you bet she could taste it.   
Now, one thing you haven't yet mentioned. This probably isn't the type of date you're thinking about. Not a date where you go to a fancy-schmancy, napkin-in-your-lap, five star restaurant and eat a candlelight dinner. Not a picnic in the park on a sunny day where you eat tuna fish sandwiches on a red checkered blanket. Not even close.  
Rather, you're on a "date". One where you stay home and fuck your dick off. One with moans and screams of pleasure as you finish. One with lots of sex.  
While you were thinking to yourself, your matesprit walked you up the stairs and pushed you onto your bed with the candy red pillows (which she smelled. A lot.) and dark gray sheets that are probably going to be stained in more ways than one.   
She starts to unbutton your blandly gray pants with her teeth. Oh man that's hot. You feel a bulge in your now halfway off pants. She begins to lift up her skirt, revealing her shimmering, moist nook. She grinds her goodies up against your bright red shlong, and you respond with a few thrusts.   
Oh no. That was too much. Your partially digested lunch begins to rise, pallating your face with a pale grey-green. You burp up a lot of pizza and soda, coating your matesprit’s body with chunky, watery vomit. You knew you shouldn’t have gone to that stupid 413 pizza party but John insisted you shove that greasy human food down your food tube.  
“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!”  
The words come out of your mouth almost worse than the pizza did.   
“Karkat, I…”  
She trailed off as she inhaled deeply.   
“Oh my God! That smells beautiful!”  
To your horror, she dragged a finger over her breast and stuck it in her mouth.  
“Mmmm! It’s such an explosion of taste! We should do this again sometime!”  
Your head hit the pillow as you stare at your reflection in her shiny, crimson, eyes.  
It all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh im not sure if i liked how this turned out...


End file.
